Size Matters
by phayte1978
Summary: This is for Day 23 of KinkTober! Prompt - Size Difference!


"Ha-Haru!" Makoto breathed.

Humming, Haru continued to run his hands over Makoto's body, using his fingers to outline each and every muscle from his shoulders all the way to his toes. He was so massive- his muscles bulked perfectly over his large frame.

He loved Makoto like he loved the water- _effortlessly._

He liked to strip Makoto down, stand him up by the edge of their bed, kiss at his shoulders while holding his cock in his hand. When Haru said Makoto was massive, he meant _everything_. Even the weight of his cock still soft in his hand was heavy. Sometimes he would hold his own, and Makoto's, feeling the difference in weight and size.

He was never put off by his smaller stature- no he was turned on by it. Makoto was _huge_. The fascination he had only grew more over time. There was something about the way he could not close his fingers around Makoto's cock, but he could on his own- it mesmerized him. He liked the way it felt, before it hardened up, the heavy weight. He enjoyed feeling it grow and harden in his hands, keeping his eyes wide open, blinking as the transformation happen.

"Haru," Makoto whined.

He ignored him, as he always did. Feeling Makoto's cock harden, squeezing it as it did- always amazed him. He could stare at Makoto's body for hours. Once his cock was fully hard, a simple push at his shoulders, and Haru's gentle giant would fall back on the bed.

Wearing only his briefs, Haru would climb on Makoto, kissing him gently, hands moving over his shoulders and down his arms. He worked his way back so he was settled between his legs, Makoto's massive cock in both of his hands, studying it as if it was the first time.

Using two hands he could rub it, feeling the slight give when he squeezed gently. Makoto would whine and whimper, but all in all, he just laid there- allowing Haru to do as he pleased.

"I don't understand how you just walk around with this," Haru said, more to himself than to Makoto.

"Haru…" Makoto whined. "We've been over this."

"I know, I know…" Haru said. Sure he had seen Makoto naked all their lives, but it wasn't til the last year or so he paid any attention.

He was even so big, when he grabbed one of Makoto's shirts, the way it would hang on him and fall off his shoulder- yet they fit Makoto so well. He couldn't even begin to bother with bottoms unless they had a tie string to them- and by that point it was just too much material.

Moving his hands up and down, Haru worshiped over Makoto's cock. Rubbing it, squeezing it, even kissing along the sides. More whines from Makoto, his head thrashing back and forth- but Haru had just started.

If he opened his mouth as wide as he could, he could only fit a little past the cock head in his mouth. His lips would thin out, and his jaw would start hurting almost immediately. He found he liked to suck on the side of the shafts, letting his lips press into him. Makoto would moan loudly, his hips shake a bit.

He did love kissing Makoto's cock, the way his lips pressed to it- that tiny bit of give it gave when he pressed hard enough. He liked to start at the base, opening his mouth, and slowly kissing/sucking his way up. Even with his hand wrapped around the shaft, his fingers didn't meet.

Once he got to the head, he would suck on it some, pressing the tip of his tongue into the slit. By this point, Makoto was begging and pleading with him. Haru knew Makoto needed more but he wasn't fully giving it to him. Humming, Haru continued to kiss up and down his shaft. His hands toying with him- taking his balls and rolling them. Makoto would gasp out, his hips jerking each time Haru sucked on him, stroked him, rolled his balls. He liked the hitch in Makoto's breath, he liked knowing he could make someone as large as Makoto submit to him.

Even Makoto's thighs made his look meniscus. Makoto always joked it was _his job_ to give Haru massages so he was loose for swimming- but Haru loved to rub Makoto's thighs. Seeing how massive they were next to his- the cut like that separated his muscles. Haru found his tongue tracing those lines, sucking dark spots on his inner thighs where the skin was sensitive- where Makoto would call out his name.

"...Haru! Please!" Makoto begged.

The first time Makoto was hard and Haru had seen him naked, it was so intimidating. Haru was glad Makoto was as passive as he was. He always took care of Haru, calming him, loving him. He always felt so small under Makoto, even in his arms. Though most would feel that way- and Haru liked that. He knew he was strong, but he knew Makoto was even stronger.

"Today is about you," Haru said, kissing at Makoto's hip, grabbing the lube and coating his fingers. There was a power behind making those massive thighs part of him- seeing them spread like great walls on each side of him- Haru shivered. "Plus, I have practice tomorrow morning, and you'll make it so I can't walk all day."

Which was true- Makoto was so huge that when Haru _did_ bottom for him, it was always rough the next day. His lower back would be on fire and he could barely sit. Those where days he like to stay in bed, and play with Makoto's cock in his hands. Making him grow hard, then watching it go soft. Makoto complained it gave him terrible blue balls, but it still captivated Haru.

Pressing a finger into Makoto, he watched as his rim sucked at his finger, begging for more. Makoto would take anything he could give him- always opening easily for him. Stretching and curling his fingers, he added another. Haru loved to watch Makoto's cock leak on his abdomen. He was so large he could fill his navel with precum.

Continuing to stretch Makoto, Haru bent, taking the tip back in his mouth, sucking and teasing the slit with his tongue. Makoto yelled out his name- not sure if he should thrust his hips, or bear down on the fingers pressing into him.

Even though Haru felt so small- even on top of Makoto, he felt like he was holding so much power. To watch Makoto fall to pieces like this was only turning him on more.

"Don't hold back," Haru whispered, taking the head of his cock back into his mouth, sucking on it.

"Haru!" Makoto screamed.

 _That_ was what he wanted. He liked to _hear_ Makoto fall to pieces.

By the time he thrusted in with his third finger, Makoto was whimpering and chanting his name over and over as if it was the only word he knew how to say. Large legs spread wide for him- his body all for Haru.

Makoto's cock was so swollen, leaking steadily as his body blushed brilliantly. The way his hair was messed up on his head from thrashing his head back and forth- Haru like that look. The faraway gaze he got as he looked at Haru.

Hands reaching out, begging for Haru to calm the burning in his body made Haru slide his fingers from Makoto and kissed his way up his cock. Removing his briefs, he took note of the differences in their bodies- smiling to himself. Rubbing the shaft of Makoto's cock against his cheek, he looked down at the mass that was his boyfriend.

"Ready?" Haru asked- already know what the answer was.

"Please!" Makoto begged.

Rubbing his cheek along his cock some more- this was something Haru could do longer, but he knew he had already teased poor Makoto long enough.

Rising up, his hands finding their way to Makoto's knees, pressing them back further- opening Makoto up to him. His rim stretched, wet and waiting. Taking a deep breath, Haru had to momentarily ground himself.

Pressing his cock to Makoto's entrance, hearing him moan out and grab for Haru- he fell forward, Makoto's body easily supporting him, thrusting his cock slowly in.

"...Ha-Haru!" Makoto called out.

A small hum and Haru was kissing at Makoto's neck, slowly pressing deeper in. Makoto wrapped perfectly around his cock, and he felt the massive hardness of Makoto up against his stomach.

He loved how he could make a mess of Makoto. Seeing him quiver under him, his eyes crossing, mouth hanging lax- Haru moved his body over Makoto's, thrusting harder into him. Makoto was between chanting his name and moaning loudly- making enough noise for the two of them.

Large hands grabbing at his back, covering his ass, and Haru gasped. Makoto was clenching so tightly around him, feeling so warm and good. Makoto's hand moving between their bodies and he was pumping his cock in time with the thrust.

As their mouths met, Haru felt Makoto smile against his lips before his body started to shake. He knew exactly what this was. Thrusting harder, Makoto got impossibly tight around him- releasing on his own stomach. A small grunt and Haru felt his body going limp over Makoto's- his cock emptying deep inside.

He loved how he was so much smaller than Makoto. It gave him something to lay up against as his cock softened. Arms wrapping around him, pushing sweaty hair from his forehead, and they were kissing. Sighing the moment their tongues met- it was slow and lazy.

"I love you," Makoto mumbled as they pulled apart.

"Love you too," Haru whispered, squirming to get more comfortable.

It would take Makoto falling to his side for Haru to get from being on top of him. There were many mornings he woke up and was on Makoto's chest. He wasn't sure what it was- but he knew he sure did love climbing his huge boyfriend.


End file.
